Strange Happenings
by The UK's Only
Summary: Alfred's going to lose his job if anything happens to the test subject. And he really doesn't want to. It's his life, and he would do anything to keep it. Unless… -Rated for further chapters. USUK. Spamano. One-sided PruHun.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Just something I really want to write. I've had this idea for a while now, and I'd love to share it.

_**Summary : Alfred's going to lose his job if anything happens to the test subject. And he really doesn't want to. It's his life, and he would do anything to keep it. Unless…**_

**-x-**

Another day at work for Alfred. He was doing a job only a few people could do - work at one of the most famous places in the world. Well, what he believed to be. Area 51. He'd been so chuffed when he was told he could work there, but he did have to give up his whole life. Matthew, his brother, had told him to not worry and that he could take care of the family. Their parents had been worried, but they had said he should go. So he did, and he could now only send them one letter a year, just to tell them he was alive.

Now, he'd been assigned a rather important job. A new test subject had been found somewhere - Alfred wasn't aware of exactly the location - and he had to guard and protect it. It was sealed in a box with holes in it; from this Alfred believed it must have been alive. When he was first showed it, the men had to lock the doors and have guards in the room. He seriously didn't know how he could guard this thing alone if they needed so many people to protect him and his boss. Even if he did have abnormal strength.

"Befriend it," his boss had croaked, "And maybe it won't hurt you. No promises boy,"

He himself had nodded and just went along with it.

"And beware, this guy's dangerous." was another clue it was alive. "If he kills you, we'll replace you right away. Got it?"

His boss never really liked him, but he agreed about Alfred being good enough for the job. Alfred himself thought he was rather good with a gun, and even melee weapons. But he sort of doubted he could do this job - no one went near the subject's room, as they said it was frightening. Of course, in front of their faces, Alfred had just called them pussies and laughed it off, but now, standing there outside the room himself, he had a pit of fear growing in his stomach. If this thing could kill him, then it sure would.

Even though he was armed with a gun, he still feared the worst. Visions of it breaking out as some vicious, monstrous creature and blasting through the wall, sharp claws and everything.

Surely he, the hero from childhood, could defeat such a thing?

Somehow, he knew he couldn't. But he didn't even know what it was yet, so there was no need to be so dark.

Looking up, Alfred noticed his workmate Lovino come over to him. He greeted him with a quick wave of the hand.

"I got you some coffee, bastard." snarled the smaller guy, handing him aforementioned drink. Lovino was Italian, if the name wasn't enough of a giveaway, and had a twin called Feliciano. He was always mentioning the guy, saying he'd fallen for some 'German potato bastard' back home, and he hoped that the guy hadn't harmed his brother.

As Alfred slurped his coffee, Lovino looked at the door behind him. "Bastards not letting you see him yet?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. "Thought they would by now. Been a week."

The American shrugged. "I don't mind, I can wait for it. Hasn't made a noise though; I doubt it's alive."

"I bet it is, y'know." Lovino mumbled. "I got some info from Antonio. He said he heard it was some guy who's got some magic or… Something."

"Cool." Alfred smirked. He liked it when his friends gave him inside information.

At the end of the day, Alfred began walking to his dorm after everyone was called away for the night guards to start their shift. Everyone had dorms, kind of like in College, and he shared with his friends. Francis, a French pervert, whose hair was really starting to annoy him. Lovino, obviously. A Spaniard called Antonio; he's pretty air headed and loves messing around with Lovino. Then there was an East German boy called Gilbert. He got up everyone's nose, claiming he was awesome all the time, but Alfred got along with the guy. Finally, a girl called Hungary (she was fucking badass, man!) was in the corner. Gilbert was always hitting on her, but she would hit him every time. Alfred assumed they just had unresolved sexual tension. Probably did.

Flopping down on his bed, Alfred sighed heavily. Usually he was last to finish his shift, but only Gilbert and Francis were there. Them two and Antonio were really good friends - they called themselves the Bad Touch Trio, because they liked to cause trouble a lot.

"Ah, Alfred! Bonjour~!" cooed Francis, brushing a comb through his wavy hair as usual. Gilbert greeted him with a 'Yo' before going back to whatever he was talking about.

All of a sudden, the door creaked open. Alfred lifted his head up to see his boss, whose name was unknown to everyone, standing there. He beckoned for the Yank to go outside the room.

As Alfred stood up, the others gave him a confused look, but he shrugged back to them.

"Alfred," his boss began. His voice was hoarse; he was seriously old. "You can come and see your subject."

Alfred suddenly felt fear. To be honest, he was scared inside. It could be anything. Anything. Before now, he'd seen hybrid wolf-fish thing. It had bit someone, and they'd died shortly after - the subject was tested on, but they found nothing, and it was killed. His boss began to lead the way, and he gulped - as heroic as he was, he was seriously petrified.

-x-

A/N: How was it? I hope it wasn't too bad… I guess I kinda like it myself. Yeah, as you thought, Lovino's potty mouth has raised the rating. xD.

Please review, I'd love to know what you awesome people think. 8D


	2. Chapter 2  Meeting D1268

A/N: I got two reviews. VICTORY. :D

Side note - I'm having fajitas for tea! :D

-x-

Alfred walked in silently. The room was pitch black, and the tense atmosphere was rather unsettling. He almost wanted to be sick with fear.

"This is D1268, one of our most dangerous subjects." growled his boss.

Through the darkness, Alfred just made out him flick a switch, and three lights were lit above them. In the centre was a chair, two guards at either side. They were heavily armed soldiers. On the chair was a rather… small man. Dirty blond hair stuck messily over his face, a veil of darkness over his eyes and features. Truthfully, Alfred could have laughed - the guy didn't look dangerous at all. Alas, when he realised his boss had left along with the guards, that fear returned. Yeah, the guy was in chains, but really…?

He attempted to speak to the guy. "Err, hey…? So, umm. What's your name? D-what what?" he laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his neck. D1268 looked up.

"Fuck off, wanker." snarled the man. Alfred assumed he was English - he had that accent. Over his eyes, Alfred could make out large, obscene eyebrows. Under them were dull green eyes, shadowed by the small amount of lighting.

"Uhh…" Alfred seriously wanted to leave. "N-no need to be so snappy, dude. I'm A-Alfred."

The person rolled their eyes. "Are you deaf? I said fuck off, you idiotic American." he hissed. Now, being called idiotic was a rather annoying thing for Alfred, and he assumed the Brit meant 'American' to be an insult. He frowned and adjusted his glasses. To be honest, the guy wore the clothes he was wearing rather nicely. It gave him a slightly… Badass look. A green hoodie was combined with dirty camouflaged pants of similar colours. In all, he looked like a teenager.

"So, you're British?" Alfred pressed on, wanting to learn about the guy. It was boring to just stand there. He had expected the guy to snap at him again, but instead the hot-headed blond seemed to consider answering.

"I don't think it's your business." D1268 answered coolly, before adding, "And I would rather have peace and quiet. Your voice is terribly loud."

Alfred was rather pleased from getting an answer that wasn't like his first. "Okay. Sure." he agreed, not really wanting to ruin his chance. Slipping his hands into his pockets, he turned and walked out. Maybe this wouldn't be a hard job; if he could get the guy to at least talk to him like he did then, he had a chance of actually coming out alive. And that was good, he assumed.

Alfred's boss let him out of the room - if only he had noticed as D1268's eyes followed him out…

-x-

Francis looked up from where he, Gilbert and the others were sat. They had obviously all finished their shifts by then.

"Mon cher! Finally!" he smiled, and the rest also turned their gaze to the American.

Lovino seemed to understand instantly. "How was it?" he asked, pulling himself from Antonio, who had previously had a firm grip around the Italian's shoulders. Alfred shrugged and sat down, stretching his arms high above his head.

"It wasn't bad, I guess. He didn't even look dangerous." said the American boy, scratching the back of his neck. "English dude. Kind of snappy, stick-up-the-ass, but I don't mind it. The guy was in chains."

Francis seemed appealed by this mental image. "Ohohohon~ Tell me more~" he requested, grinning slyly.

"Well, he had blond hair - rather dirty, actually. Looked as if the guy hadn't even brushed it in ages." Alfred went on, finding a rather interesting coffee stain on his bed sheet. "His clothes looked messy, too. Kind of rough."

Lovino seemed to have lost interest, as he got up and made his way to his bed. Antonio stopped him.

"Doesn't Lovi want to sleep with Antonio? It's danger-" he didn't get to finish, as said 'Lovi' hit him on the arm.

"Bastard, don't call me that! And no, for fuck sake, I do not want to sleep with you! Go eat tomatoes or something!" snarled Lovino, climbing the ladders to the top bunk. He shook his head angrily, but Alfred knew him well enough to know that he really didn't mean what he said.

-x-

The next day, Alfred woke up and got dressed as usual. Lovino got him his coffee, and afterwards, he returned to D1268's holding room. Truthfully, he was hardly surprised to see Francis lingering around there, the French pervert.

"Hey, Bonnefoy," Alfred called, as Bonnefoy was the Frenchman's second name, "What you doin' over here, dude?"

"Ah, mon cher," Francis sang, "I would love to see our little subject."

Alfred suddenly felt as if he really shouldn't, so made up an excuse. "Oh, boss said I, uhh, can't let anyone else in 'til I know him better." he lied, "So sorry bro, but you can't.

Francis frowned in disappointment. "But you will show me him soon, oui?" pleaded the wavy-haired blond man, hands joined together. Alfred nodded, faking a grin, and Francis skipped off to find, presumably, the rest of his trio.

Sucking up his courage, Alfred entered the code he had entered many times before into the computer, and entered the room. The lights were already on, and the guy was looking more, well, relaxed than he had the first time. Probably since he didn't have guns pointed at his head.

Of course, Alfred had brought his gun. He was still wary of the man, as he was yet to even know his real name.

D1268 looked up. Seeming uninterested, he returned to what he was doing, which was… Sewing? Alfred almost burst out laughing. Yeah, apparently this guy was 'dangerous'?

"Don't just stand there staring." snarled D1268, not seeming too pleased with seeing the American guard again. Being as carefree as he was, Alfred waved it off and walked into the seemingly large room, hands in pockets.

"Didn't think they'd let you do that, you being so _dangerous_." he commented, grinning. "You could stab me with the needle or something."

Silence.

"You know, I'm still open if you want to tell me your real name. Can't make a friend without knowing simple things like that, huh?"

Again, silence.

"Oh come on-"

The other man held up a hand, signalling for him to stop. "Firstly, I was not given this needle. Nor this thread. Secondly, what makes you think you can waltz in here and request friendship, you prick?" D1268 hissed angrily, not seeming too pleased at that moment in time.

Alfred frowned deeply. "Come on, man. Please?" He put on his infamous kicked puppy expression.

…

"Fine. My name is Arthur, you sodding git." snarled 'Arthur', before pricking his finger on the needle. "And you didn't answer my question; that is rather rude."

Ignoring this, Alfred walked over to the guy, being intelligent enough to have a hand on his gun.

"Oh, don't worry." Arthur growled, "Since they disabled my magic as long as I have these chains on, you're pretty much safe."

Alfred didn't like seeing the other in chains. He didn't like seeing anyone in chains. "Well, what can you do without them on?"

Arthur froze. "You seriously want to know?"

"Yeah, dude." Alfred replied, straightening his glasses.

Sighing, Arthur continued sewing. "I would never tell you."

Well, it seemed like Alfred had some serious persuading to do, didn't he?

-x-

A/N: Yay? Arthur's here? :3

Don't worry, it's only going a bit fast because the rest should go rather slow, then return to a fast speed again. :L

Please _**review**_~ I loved the ones I got for chapter one~


	3. Chapter 3 Arthur's Point of View

A/N: I. Am. So. Sorry. For. Not. Updating. I only just saw how many reviews I got! And oh my days, I'm so happy 3

Never knew you guys would like this so much… :o

This will be in D1268's view. (Arthur :3)

On a side note - listening to Monster by Paramore, but the male ver. :D

-x-

I sit back down. It wasn't like I had enjoyed his company, but I kind of feel deflated now 'Alfred's gone. Not that I'd ever admit it. That would be stupid. But anyway, I should really get on with my sewing… But I guess I don't really have the energy right now. I suddenly feel tired - was it something those wankers put in my drink? Bastards, I know I have magic and everything, but being treated like an animal was not something I agreed to. They said I'd be fine here, away from harm. Liars. Bloody Americans. Always deceiving you, huh? Anyway, on a lighter note, I at least have some music. But these idiots have no taste in music, therefore I have… Pop… And that's about it. You would think they'd give me some Punk or Rock, right? But no. These are Americans.

…Well, at least they're not the French.

I hear a voice from that microphone thing near the ceiling. "All guards to Room 23." Wait, room twenty three? Isn't that where that little… Tony dude was? Ah. Yes, it was. What's he done now? I do hope he hasn't caused any trouble for those poor Americans. Not.

Apparently, Alfred wasn't called, as he enters my room moments later. He's not got his gun - how clever. Ah, sarcasm is the lowest form of wit, yet I still use it. Who cares, though? Really?

"What do you want?" I snap at him. He grins back at me, his glasses sparkling just for a second when the light hits them. With a small chuckle, he shakes his head and plonks his hands in his pockets.

"Well, the boss said I've got to stay with you. Says you could cause mischief." I roll my eyes. So now Alfred is my babysitter? Surely this is against my human rights.

…Oh yeah, I'm not human. But who the fuck cares? I should still have my damn rights!

I notice that he has food in his hand. "What's that?"

"None of your business, darling." he sings, walking off to a chair I never knew existed. I frown. Did he just call me 'darling'? Well that isn't going to continue.

"Don't dare call me that." I seethe, fists curling up. "Or I swear to God, I will castrate you, even if it gets me locked back in that fucking bitchy box I arrived in."

Alfred smiles at me innocently. "Aww, you'd do that? So sweet, darling~!"

I stare daggers at him. If only I could use my damn magic…

Quietly, I stand up, noting that he's too busy stuffing his face like a pig to notice me. I slowly walk toward him, an evil smirk on my face. I know I look creepy, but that's good.

"Did you just call me 'darling' again?" I ask, tilting my head and closing my eyes to add to the effect. A gulp is audible and I know I haven't lost my touch with the whole 'I am scary, fear me' stuff.

I open my eyes, and he's gone pale. Out of pity, and yes I mean pity, not anything else, I stop and walk away. Not without a final warning, though.

"Think next time, love, or I will. And you know I will, don't you?" he nods numbly, and goes back to eating. Well I say eating, I more or less mean shovelling the food into his fat gob.

…Which is, on it's own, quite a cute gob- never mind, I never said that. Did you hear me say that? No. Good.

For the rest of, what, an hour, I just sit and steal glances at him. He certainly is interesting, I must say. Rather intriguing. And maybe, just maybe, his eyes are nice in the way they are reminiscent of the sky, but that's not definite.

Soon, it's time for him to leave, and he smiles and waves at me before walking out of the room. Seriously, he acts like a big kid. Even his walk has that little bounce to it. So, once he leaves, I just look down and tap my feet. It's entertaining for about all of three seconds until I'm itching to see Alfred again. Shaking the thought away, I lay down on the sofa that is my bed and let myself drift off to sleep.

That night, I have an odd dream. I'm free, that's for sure, but everything seems… surreal. Not right. And damn scary. Looking up, I see a clear blue sky - I've got no clue why. Skies aren't that blue nowadays, right? With global warming and everything? No, I get it, it's because this is a dream. A silly dream.

I try to lay upright, as I'm lying on the ground, on my side. However, that action would have worked had this arm not been over my torso. Furrowing my brows, I attempt to turn and look at this person's face. I almost get a glimpse…

…But it all fades to black before I can.

That morning, I wake up exactly as I fell asleep. I don't move much; I'm a heavy sleeper, even if I'm seriously light to carry and such. Sitting up, I hear the door click, and Alfred walks in. He has what looks like a coffee in his hand, and is grinning as usual. I feel as if I've seen him moments before, but I can't have, right? No, I can't have. Also, I feel like I've been waiting to see him. But that's probably because I enj- no, I mean, because he left earlier and I was just anxious about… something. Yes. A gentleman always awaits your return.

"Yo, Arthur! Or can I call you Artie for short?~" Alfred sings, that same skip in his step. Rubbing my eyes, I sit up to reply.

"No, you cannot. Just like you cannot call me darling. And please, refrain from greeting me in slang." I snap, standing up. My chains clang a bit, and I frown at their shortness; I can't go anywhere else but this small space in the room, which pisses me off.

Alfred holds his hands up in a defensive gesture. "Woah, who made you King of Anything?" he laughs at me, and I roll my eyes in return. A strand of hair is hanging into my eye, which is pretty annoying, mind you, and I blow it away with a small puff of air. Alfred chuckles.

"You look cu- I mean, funny, when you do that!" he almost slips up in his sentence, but I don't pay much mind to it. It's only a sentence, right? No harm done if he messes up. But of course, a gentleman would never slip up. (But you did before, Arthur. Hypocrite.)

He hands me a drink, and I look at it in confusion. "Why…?"

"Boss said you requested tea. Made me bring you some." Something there sounded like a lie, but whatever. "Anyway, I've got some stuff to prepare for today, so I won't be here as long as yesterday."

"Who said I wanted you here in the first place?" I growl, sipping my tea.

"Oh, I just kind of guessed. Well anyway, you're stuck with me for about an hour, so deal with it." He saluted childishly.

…Maybe I didn't mind him acting like a child, but I wouldn't ever admit it.

-x-

A/N: It may be a bit short. I'm sorry. But I've been so busy! I'll even update again tomorrow if you wish, my lovely readers. You know I love you, but not in a pervy, France-y way. Just in a author-to-reader way.

I don't own the song King of Anything, it belongs to Sara Bareilles. Thank you very much. If you got the reference, you're awesome~

If you review, you will get a virtual cookie~! But I may not be able to reply to them all… My apologies… But anyway, sorry for being a late, lazy ass author~! 3


	4. Chapter 4 Alfred's Point of View

A/N: Your reviews. Were lovely. 3

Too many fanfic ideas… What do I doooo…

Uhh, if any of you can tell me… How does a beta work on here? O3o I need to knooowww~

Do you think I should have a special greeting? Like, perhaps, a different language? Eh, I dunno. This chapter's in Alfred's POV. :D.

On a side note - ever heard Before the Dawn by Evanescene? I'm soon writing a song!fic for it~!

-x-

Arthur sure is funny when he blows the hair from his eyes! He looks like, you know, a girl or something. Not to mention how slim he is; he's freaking skinny! Really feminine. And I guess it's entertaining to watch him fiddle with the creases on his hoodie - does he have OCD or something? I'm sure he does. He acts like it.

I'm about to get up and sit next to him (just to look at the book he's holding, of course) when the bell rings. Oh crap, I forgot I was only here for an hour! I should get off before the boss gets pissed. 'Cause that would be really annoying, for damn sure. With a quick 'see you later' to Arthur, I'm out the door.

On the way, I meet up with the guys - obviously, as they always hang around the corridors. Briefly, I wave, before beckoning them to me and heading off to the courtyard. They were probably waiting for me, haha.

What am I doing? Oh yeah, I forgot to say… It's the boss's birthday. The guy wants to let us outside. Though, I can't help but let my thoughts wander to Arthur… Does he ever see sunlight? I figure it's not likely, seeing as he's all dangerous and stuff.

…But he doesn't seem dangerous. Maybe a little lonely and as if he has a stick up his ass, but… Nah…

I wave to the cafeteria ladies on my way past - the Ukranian woman only smiles sweetly, but the others, namely Michelle [1], wave enthusiastically. I'm pretty popular, huh? Anyway, I guess I should hurry on out, 'cause I only get one day of freedom like this a year. Sad really, but it's my job. And I sure do love my job~! Ack, I'm getting off track.

"Hey, bastard." Lovino says to me, "How's your subject-guy?"

I grin widely. "He's, like awesome!" I reply happily. I feel a flutter in my chest for an odd reason, but I don't pay much mind to it. It's probably the sunlight.

That or an alien force is taking over me-

"He can't be as awesome as the awesome me, King of Awesome!" Gilbert interrupts my panicky thoughts, and I look at him with a smirk that says 'Oh really?'

"Sure thing, he probably doesn't have muscles like these!" he laughs, jabbing a thumb at his arm. To be honest, he's pretty strong, but I'm stronger, and have less muscles. Odd, but who cares.

"No, but who needs muscles when you have, like, superpowers?" I reply, leaning forward a bit. "He could be a super hero or something!" Actually, come to think of it, he might be able to. Maybe… I could ask him about his powers? Sure, he dismissed it before, but now we're getting closer, it can't be that damn hard.

Francis had overheard and was now swooning. Oh God, should have remembered he was here. For some reason, I really don't want him touching Arthur… Though I really don't know why…

"Ah, 'e sounds lovely~! Ohohohon~!" Francis sang, "Can I see him yet~? Maybe 'e can use some of 'is powers on me~ Or I can use mine on 'im~" I frown.

"Nah, not yet, bro. He's not even used to me yet, and I don't think he'd want to see you." I laughed, trying to get it over and done with. Just then, we hear a few claps from the corner of the courtyard. Wait. Is that a cake? I sure hope I'm getting some! Haven't had sugar in ages!

There's a few benches in here, and I'm not one for standing up, so I plonk myself down into a seat. The guys follow suit, and we all are now sat down. Lovino looks kind of pissed 'cause Antonio's got his arm around his shoulder, but I'm sure he likes it. The guy's in denial, poor dude.

So, it was fun in the courtyard and all, but I found my mind kept drifting to Arthur. Right now I'm sitting on my bunk, fiddling with my buttons. Okay, I guess I should go ask boss about Arthur. If I keep thinking about him, I must be anxious about something to do with him, right? Maybe if I get boss to let him into the courtyard for at least an hour, he'll go off my mind. Yeah. I guess I'll do that.

I get up and stretch a bit. I'm tired, but I guess it doesn't matter since I'm usually tired. And lazy, but that's irrelevant. With a shake of my head, I quietly leave the room, as the guys are asleep, and exit through the door. The corridors aren't too nice; there's, like, mould on the ceiling. You'd think, with this being Area 51, they'd clean it, right? Wrong. It's pretty damn dirty in here.

Upon reaching boss's office, I knock on the door. He summons me in, and I grin as I enter.

"Hey, boss." I say, and he raises an eyebrow.

"This is about D1268, right?" I nod, confused at how he knows this. "Sit down, boy."

I walk further in and take a seat. He continues to talk. "So, what is it? Have you found anything out about him?"

…For some reason, I didn't want to answer that honestly.

"No, sir. I haven't. The damn guy won't tell me a thing about him!" I lie, laughing. His face falters here, but I continue. "Well, I was wondering… Does Ar- D1268 ever go outside?"

Boss shakes his head. "No, he doesn't. Why? Do you sympathise for him?" I take a second before nodding. "Alfred, Alfred… He's a monster. We can't let him out for one second or he'll tear the place apart."

I'm kind of dumfounded here. "He… Doesn't seem dangerous." I say quietly, frowning. "And can't you just give him those chains?" Boss is looking angry now.

He shakes his head. "Don't ask me this again. He's not leaving this building, not for one second. Not until we've tested him." …Tested…? Somehow, I really don't like the sound of that. I've seen that before; they tear them open and take organs out, body parts off. It's not a pretty sight. The image of that happening to Arthur is really awful for me… Maybe because we're kind of becoming friends? No, that isn't it.

"Tested? That doesn't… Never mind." shaking my head, I answer, not saying what I was thinking. "So, will he live after he's been tested?"

Boss pauses for a moment, before shaking his head as if it wasn't a serious matter. I feel a really harsh clench in my heart. That really doesn't sound nice. I don't want Arthur to die… I don't even know why, but it hurts to think of it. Okay, maybe I hardly know the guy, but… Like I said, I don't know.

Shortly afterward, I leave, frowning. Thoughts are racing through my head.

What would the hero do?

But can't they let him live?

Why's boss so evil?

Most importantly… Why does my heart hurt at the thought of any harm coming to Arthur…?

-x-

A/N: BAHHH. Done. Here you go.

Everyone who reviewed gets a cookie!What? No, I should not be doing homework instead of this, why would you think that…? /blatant lies

Please, mind my OOCness here. I'm not American, nor am I Alfred, therefore he'll likely be OOC.

T.T

Review if you can! Review if you can't! Either way, it fills my heart~!

…Cheesy much. oUo;


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: OH DEAR LORD. I owe you so much. So, so much.

/sobs in corner

Okay, well it's here now, so…

Side note - I stopped drawing France as Princess Peach for this! :u

-x-

"Hallo, Alfred." greeted Gilbert. It was in the dorm room in the morning, about ten minutes before work started. The silver-haired German was smiling, however when Alfred only mumbled a reply, his lips turned down in a concerned frown.

"Dude, that's so un-awesome! Why are you so un-awesome today, bro? You're usually awesome - not as awesome as the awesome me, of course-" the boy babbled on for a minute more, before noticing that Alfred wasn't paying attention.

A hand on his hip, he started again. "What's wrong, dude?" he asked (awesomely). The other just hummed.

"Well, I found out my subject's going to be tested on…"

"…And?" Gilbert pressed on, an eyebrow raised.

"He won't live through it." frowned the American. He really had no clue why this depressed him so much. But it did.

"So, what are you trying to say? You don't want him to die?" the big-headed albino asked. Alfred nodded, looking at the floor. About fifty seconds passed of stone-cold silence before Gilbert gave up on the guy and walked off. If he didn't want to talk then fine, he didn't deserve his awesome time anyway, right?

An image of Arthur popped into Alfred's head. Suddenly, a little flutter was felt in his chest and he felt a small buzz. Why was he feeling that way…? It was odd, to him, but…

Looking up, he thought hard. Very hard. And then, a faint idea popped into his head…

-x-

Arthur was laying down on the couch. A strand of hair distorted half his vision, which was focusing on the door. N-no, he wasn't waiting for Alfred. Why would you think that? Ahah, that's an absurd idea! V-very absurd…

The chains on his pale wrists felt heavy, and a cold breeze was in the room. No one seems to be guarding or anything, he thought, Maybe I should try and… Break these…? He pulled his hands away from each other in an attempt to break the chains, and nothing happened. Nothing. Well, that went well. Frowning and furrowing his large eyebrows, he attempted again - to no avail. Looking around, he wondered if he would ever get out of the place, or just end up like the thing that resided in his cell before him. Bloody Americans, he thought, They think they're better than everyone else.

…W-well, he didn't mean every American, but that was irrelevant.

What was taking Alfred so long? Arthur looked at the clock in the corner. Oh. It wasn't even time for him to arrive yet. Five minutes away. Frowning, the Brit lied back down.

The next five minutes felt like the longest five minutes of his life.

-x-

"Hey, Artie!" Alfred greeted, a grin on his face. The other immediately sat up. The American's smile seemed strained, but Arthur took no notice to it.

Rubbing the small bits of sleep from his eyes, Arthur said "Hello" back. He was glad to see Alfred - more glad than he should have been - but he would never say it. Alfred came and sat beside him and was silent for a few moments more.

… "Can I talk to you about something?" he then asked. Arthur nodded, and the other continued. "W-well, I was talking to boss, and…"

"…And what?" the Brit pressed.

"I don't think I'm, umm, allowed to tell you, and there's speakers in this room… So, I'll write it down."

He pulled out a notepad and pen, before writing down in very scruffy writing:

Their going to test you. But then you'll die. So I wanna help you.

- before showing it to the other.

-x-

Truthfully, the first thing Arthur noticed was the terrible grammar. Then he realised what Alfred had actually wrote.

"They… Oh, those bastards…" Then he read it again. "…You want to help me? Why?"

Alfred didn't seem to have much of an answer. "Ah, umm… Because you're my friend."

Arthur blushed. "I'm merely a test subject. I'm not even human - how can you call me your friend?"

"…Because you are." Alfred said simply.

-x-

A/N: Short chapter is short. SORRYFORNOTUPDATING. So sorry. Don't throw bricks at me! Please!

Okay, well Alfred wants to help Artie. What will happen…?


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I'm losing inspiration for most of my stories here… Help me, help me please… ;n;

Side note - I'm listening to What the Hell by Avril Lavigne. And there will be some cute stuff in this chapter. 3

-x-

Arthur frowned. "How are you going to even help me here?" This made Alfred stop and think.

"Well, I can get inside information from Antonio… He's good at that." he decided. "And then I'll get everyone to be my backup and help me." A grin had worked it's way onto his face, and he looked more confident than he actually was.

"I still don't know why you'd want to help me…" mumbled the smaller of the two. Alfred leaned closer.

"Maybe you should look in the mirror." he said softly, before he could really even register what he was saying. He blushed, before looking up as a voice spoke out. "A-ah, I should go now. But I won't leave you, Artie. You'll be out of here in no time." His voice was rather hushed, and Arthur nodded quietly.

-x-

"W-what did he mean…?" Arthur asked quietly once Alfred had left. "When he said look in the mirror…?" Not getting any answers from staring at the floor and asking himself, he decided to go back to his sewing. A small buzz of warmth was in his chest.

-x-

"Antonio!" Alfred called, entering the dorm room. Said man looked up quizzically.

"Si, Alfred? What do you want?" answered the Spaniard. He was smiling innocently.

The other smiled, sitting down on the bed. "I need your help. You're good at getting inside info, right?" Antonio nodded. "Well… I need a favour."

"Si. Anything." Antonio said, looking slightly more serious. Lovino came in and sat down beside the Spaniard.

"Can you find out when my subject will be tested on…?" Alfred asked, fiddling with the duvet. Antonio pondered for a moment, before answering.

"Of course. Lovi," he turned to the Italian, "I'll need your help too."

Alfred nodded. Hah, Lovino had once been in the Italian Mafia, so sure, he'd be quite useful. His plan was going in action.

-x-

Antonio's POV

The Spaniard walked down the corridor, acting as he usually would. The small, hot headed Italian beside him was tense, but was trying hard to look normal. Silently, Antonio grabbed Lovino's wrist and led him down the corridor to the left.

"A-ah!" Lovino hissed when he was pulled, and a hand fell over his mouth.

"Shhh," Antonio hushed, eyes never leaving the door at the end of the dark, desolate hallway. The only sound that was audible, apart from their breathing, was their footsteps, echoing quietly.

Upon reaching the door, the tanned brunette reached forward and opened the door. Boss looked up at him.

"Ah, hola mi amigo!" he greeted warmly in his native language. He was using the sweet approach. Plus, it would be easier for him to get the information, as he wasn't a guard, but one of the testers. "Can I ask you a favour?"

Boss nodded, narrowing his eyes. He wasn't much of a talkative man.

"I overheard that Alfred's subject is being tested on. Why was I not informed of this?"

The old man thought for a moment. "Hm. Well, if you want to test on him…"

Antonio interrupted. "Yes! I'd love to! He seemed very interesting."

Loving the enthusiasm, boss smiled a bit. "Okay. Four days time."

Inside, Lovino seemed to be confused. When Antonio looked at him, he saw the Italian was doubting the information at hand, but in the end forgot about it.

Antonio went back to acting. "Lovely! Thank you, thank you!" He shook boss' hand, and skipped out the room with Lovino trailing behind.

Their part was done.

-x-

Arthur lay down on his makeshift bed, definitely not thinking of Alfred. Nope. He was fiddling with a loose piece of string on his shirt, as he had given up sewing. Truth be told, he'd repeatedly pricked himself by accident when his mind drifted off elsewhere (and don't we know where?~).

"Why would he think of me as a friend…?" Arthur thought aloud. He shouldn't think, he knew that, as thinking was dangerous, but he couldn't help but be curious. The Brit knew he liked Alfred, but he knew it wasn't as a friend… As an acquaintance? No, much closer. Best friend? No…

After five more minutes of thinking, denying, thinking, and more denying, the stingy blonde came to one conclusion.

"I love him… Oh God, I love him…"

-x-

Alfred was on his way to the weaponry room and, like Antonio, acting as he usually would. Having a 'dangerous subject' meant he could easily get this job done, as obviously he would need a gun. A good one, at that. He waved at Natalia, the cold-hearted girl who worked in the weaponry. She had an almost sick obsession with the man who worked there - Ivan, a Russian man. Everyone thought she was psycho.

He didn't blame them, not one bit.

"Hey, can the hero come in and have a gun?" Alfred asked, a grin on his lips. Natalia looked up at him, malice in her eyes and posture. She looked him up and down before nodding.

When he entered the room and passed all the security tests, he gaped in awe. All types of guns, crossbows, swords and other forms of harmful weapons were lined on the walls, shining. Ivan was in charge of that - polishing the weapons, keeping them in good shape. The young American walked around the room; he was truly spoilt for choice.

His eye caught on a chainsaw, though it was modified and changed so it dealt more damage and looked far more futuristic. Just as he was about to pick it up, he noticed something else on a shelf above.

Bingo.

-x-

A/N: Hurrr. Since I… Abandoned… Some Things, I will hopefully have far more time to update this. I won't abandon this! I won't! Hurr!

So, Alfred and Lovino and Antonio are working together to save Artie! Who will win? Will Ivan do anything to interrupt? (lolprobably) Will Natalia… Umm… Be psycho? (mostlikelyyes!)

Find out soon…~

Please review, it would make my day.


End file.
